Many electronic devices today include firmware. Firmware may be a software program or set of instructions programmed on a hardware device. The firmware may provide instructions which are executed to determine how the device operates. The firmware may be stored in programmable memory of a hardware device. As updated firmware is developed, the firmware stored in a device may be replaced or updated.
Existing solutions to manage the firmware of electronic devices such, for example, multifunction printing (MFP) devices, have many limitations. MFP devices may perform imaging (scanning), printing, copying and facsimile machine functions, or some subset of these functions. There is a lack of a mechanism to update the firmware for a group of MFP devices or to schedule an update for a future time period.